El Último Desafío
by Julio Gachuz
Summary: Sonic el erizo vive (o al menos eso cree él) lo que es el Último Desafío, en contra del Dr. Eggman y de Shadow, su rival.


Bueno aqui esta mi primer fic acerca de Sonic, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Esta historia cuenta con personajes que som seguro conocidos por ustedes asi, que no hay mucho que explicar acerca de ellos; los dialogos de los personajes vienes asi: 

S (La inicial del personaje al que corresponde el dialogo, en este caso Sonic) : Hola. (Seguido de lo que dice).

A Continuación pongo la lista de los personajes y su respectiva letra inicial para que sepan que personaje dice que dialogo:

INICIAL / PERSONAJE

S / SONIC

T / TAILS

K / KNUCKLES

DE / DR EGGMAN

R / ROUGE

Sh / SHADOW

O / E-123 OMEGA

A / AMY

SS / SUPER SONIC

SSh / SUPER SHADOW

"EL ULTIMO DESAFIO". Por: tails2k. )

La historia comienza en casa de Tails, donde el zorro esta trabajando en reparaciones de su aeronave Tornado. Justo en ese momento llega Sonic quien esta huyendo de Amy, ya que esta ha tratado de convencer a Sonic de que salga con ella.

Sonic: Hola Tails. ¿Como estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tails: ¿Que te ocurre Sonic? Dejame adivinar. ¿Estas huyendo de Amy otra vez?

S: Se ve que me conoces bien, amigo. Entonces, ¿me dejas esconderme aqui?

T: Bueno, si, te puedes quedar aqui un rato.; aunque todavia no entiendo por que tanta insistencia de huir de ella.

S: OK. Gracias, te debo un favor.

T: Creo que ya suman varios.

Sonic se retira riendose hacia el cuarto donde esta la TV y ve un sillon, donde el erizo se sienta y decide tomar una pequeña siesta . Despues de un rato, Sonic despierta y observa a Tails quien esta mirando un evento por la TV.

S: Ah, Tails. ¿Ya terminaste?

T: Si. Y no gracias a ti.

S: Uy, perdoname. ¿Que estas viendo en la TV?

T: Estan transmitiendo el Aniversario 100 de Station Square, hubiera ido pero el Tornado estaba descompuesto.

En lo que Tails decia esto ultimo, se escucha una explosion fuerte que viene de la TV. En la pantalla se ve la llegada al ayuntamiento de Station Square de un robot gigante (que se asemeja a la imagen de Eggman) armado de una gran cantidad de armas y en su centro se ve que esta la Esmeralda Maestra encerrada en una especie de compartimiento. Entonces la cabina del robot se abre y sale el Dr.Eggman quien dice:

DrEggman: Jajajajajaja. Buenas noches ciudadanos de Station Square, lamento arruinarles la celebracion, pero a partir del dia de hoy su ciudad va a ser conquistada, ya que pienso convertirla en la nueva EggCity, que serà la nueva capital donde gobernare al mundo.

Entonces Eggman cierra la cabina del robot y levanta el vuelo y desde las alturas dice:

DE: Atencion Robots E-Series V2.0 Ya saben que hacer.

Entonces llegan un centenar de robots que son una fiel copia de E-102 Gamma. y empiezan a llevarse a la gente hacia el muelle. Sonic y Tails al ver esto se disponen a abordar el Tornado para dirigirse rumbo a Station Square. Mientras que en otro punto desconocido se ven 2 sombras que estan hablando, al escucharlas se ve que son una voz masculina (1) y una femenina (2).

1: Ya veo que llegaste., y veo que tuviste exito en la mision.

2:Asi es. Como te lo prometi, aqui estan las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos. Ahora solo espero que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato.

1:Exacto. Solo que tendras que esperar un poco mas.

Sonic y Tails abordo del Tornado se dirigen hacia Station Square, y no tardan ni una hora en llegar a las afueras de la ciudad entonces aterrizan en un parque, solo para ver la llegada de los robots de G.U.N. quienes estan dispuestos a enfrentar a los robots de Eggman. Pero resulta que los E-Series V2.0 son mas fuertes que los robots de G.U.N. y estos ultimos son vencidos con cierta facilidad. Sonic agrega:

S: Um, ya veo en que se van mis impuestos.

T: ???....... Tu ni pagas impuestos Sonic.

S.: Cierto. Bueno empecemos con la acciòn.

Sonic y Tails descienden del Tornado y se dirigen hacia donde estan los robots y empiezan a luchar contra ellos. Y la verdad a Sonic y Tails no les resulta muy dificil vencer a los robots, entonces deciden recorrer la ciudad para destruir a todos los robots de Eggman,. Todo va bien conforme a lo planeado hasta que llegan a un punto donde encuentran a 5 robots E-Series Gold que resultan ser mas fuertes que los ordinarios a los que venian destruyendo a lo largo de la ciudad.

S: Maldicion, estos se ven màs fuertes.

T: No lo creo. Mira.

Entonces Tails se dirige a atacar a uno de los robots via aerea, solo para terminar en el suelo por un certero golpe de uno de los robots dorados. Sonic se dirige a donde cayò Tails.

T.Auch. Eso si me dolio.

S: Ya ves te lo dije.

Pero en ese momento uno de los robots esta apunto de acertar un golpe en contra de Sonic y Tails a sus espaldas, pero en ese momento el robot explota debido a un golpe poderoso de un conocido que habia llegado en ese momento.

S-T : ¡¡Knuckles!!

Knuckles: Parece que les salve de tener una muerte ridicula. Luego me dan las gracias.

S: SI, seguro.

K: Sonic, ve habia donde Eggman, mientras Tails y yo nos encargamos de estos robots dorados.

S: OK, cuento con ustedes y los vere despues.

Entonces Sonic se dirige hacia el ayuntamiento para buscar a Eggman, mientras en ese momento Tails le pregunta a Knuckles un tanto burlon.

T: Oye Knuckles. Acaso no es la Esmeralda Maestra la que se encuentra en el centro del robot de Eggman?

K: Mmmm...... Es que Eggman me engaño otra vez.

En ese momento Knuckles recuerda dias antes en la Isla del Angel, en el templo de la Esmeralda Maestra.

K: Muy bien. Otro dia mas y la Esmeralda Maestra esta libre de manos malignas.

Pero en ese momento Knuckles ve la nave de Eggman que aterriza cerca del templo. Knuckles la ve y se dispone a enfrentar a Eggman y le suelta un golpe efectivo y solo para darse cuenta que solo era un robot; asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces Knuckles regresa donde la Esmeralda maestra solo para ver como Eggman levantaba el vuelo en su nave y se llevaba la ansiada esmeralda. Entonces nos regresamos con Knuckles junto con Tails.

K: Pero esta vez Eggman me las pagara y estos robots dorados seran los primeros en sentir mi ira.

T: OK. Empezemos.

La acciòn cambia a Sonic que llega al ayuntamiento para buscar a Eggman. pero no lo ve en ningun lado, en ese momento empiezan a caerle una lluvia de misiles, asi, que Sonic se pone a esquivarlos haciendo gala de su velocidad.  
Una vez que el fuego termino ve al robot de Eggman y escucha.

DE: Jajajajajajajaja. Miren quien llego. Se trata de Sonic.

S: Eggman. Todavia estas con ese capricho de conquistar al mundo?

DE: Ese capricho es una realidad y será culminada con tu inminente derrota contra mi Ultimate Death Egg.

S: ¿Ultimate Death Egg? Se ve que se te acabaron los nombres para tus robots, Eggman.

DE: Burlate lo que quieras Sonic, ya que sera la ultima vez que lo hagas.

En ese momento la batalla entre Sonic y el Dr Eggman empieza. El Death Egg lanza una oleada de misiles que Sonic esquiva no tan facilmente, incuso unos de estos misiles hacen impacto en los edificios. En esos momentos la accion cambia donde Knuckles y Tails estan enfrentando a los 4 E-Series Gold restantes.

K: Tendremos màs oportunidad de vencer a estos robots si los atacamos via aerea.

T: Muy bien.

Entonces Tails eleva el vuelo solo para ver a Knuckles irse del lugar.

T: Knuckles ¿que haces? Maldicion tendre que enfrentarlos yo solo. ¿Que tan dificil puede ser?

Entonces los robots empiezan a atacar a Tails disparandole desde el suelo, Tails empieza a tener problemas para esquivar estos disparos incluso uno de los robots activa un dispositivo que le permite volar y se dipone a atacar frontalmente a Tails, pero desde la cima de un edificio sale Knuckles y le suelta un super puñetazo al robot, azotandolo contra otro de lo robots que estaba a nivel del suelo, donde finalmente son destruidos ambos robots. Mientras en el aire.

K: Excelente. Justo como lo habia planeado.

T: ¿Ese era el plan? ¿Que tal si me hubieran herido?

K: Era un riesgo que tuve que correr.

T: Bueno, pues solo quedan 2 robots a cuales vencer.

Pero en el momento en los 2 robots dorados restantes estaban acercandose para enfrentarse a Tails y Knuckles, 2 misiles caen del cielo y los destruyen. Tails y Knuckles simplemente se encuentran extrañados.

K: ¿Que paso?

T: Parece que unos misiles destruyeron a esos robots.

K: Pero, ¿de donde vinieron esos misiles?

T: Parece que vinieron de la cima de alguno de esos edificios.

K: Mmmm, no tenemos tiempo de ver. Tenemos que ayudar a Sonic.

Asi, que Tails y Knuckles parten a donde Sonic, pero una toma va hacia la cima de uno de los edificios, y ahi vemos a Rouge acompañada de E-123 Omega.

Rouge: ¿Por que hiciste eso Omega? Estaba segura que ese equidna y el chico zorro iban a ser derrotados.

E-123 Omega: Negativo. Victoria de los amigos de Sonic en un 75 de posibilidades.

R: Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

O: Localizar a Sonic y asegurar la destruccion del Ultimate Death Egg. Esas son las prioridades.

De regreso a la lucha de Sonic y Eggman. El erizo se siente preocupado ya que al parecer las armas del Death Egg son ilimitadas.

S: Que rayos? Parece que las armas no se agotan y lo peor es que todavia no veo una manera de golpear a Eggman.

DE: ¿Que pasa Sonic? Ya te diste por vencido? Bueno entonces deja que te muestre el arma principal del Ultimate Death Egg.

Entonces se abre el compartimiento central del Death Egg y deja ver a la Esmeralda Maestra y esta lanza un rayo laser super potente que apunta hacia el area donde se encuentra Sonic, este logra quitarse apenas de la zona de impacto,

DE: ¿Que te parecio Sonic? La proxima vez no fallare.

Entonces el compartimiento donde esta la Esmeralda Maestra se cierra, entonces Sonic comprende que esa es la unica manera de golpear al Death Egg.

S: Muy bien. Solo necesito esperar a la proxima vex que abra y podre golperarle y vencerlo.

DE: Nesecito 2 minutos para que carge de nuevo el rago laser. Muy bien Sonic ahi va la siguiente oleada.

S: Intenta dar tu mejor golpe Eggman.

Entonces llega la siguiente oleada de misiles a los que Sonic elude con la misma dificultad que antes. Ya pasaron los 2 minutos que necesitaba el laser para cargarse. Entonces Sonic se prepara para lanzar su Light Speed attack para derrotar al Death Egg, pero al momento que el Death Egg abre su compartimiento , lanza una red que Sonic no puede esquivar ya que estaba preparando su ataque especial. Sonic simplemente queda atrapado en esa red sin ninguna posibilidad de soltarse y mucho menos de moverse.

DE: ¿Que paso Sonic? Eso fue muy rapido para ti?

S: Ah, no puede ser. No me esperaba eso.

En esos momentos Knuckles y Tails llegan a un punto donde pueden ver lo que ocurre.

T: Sooniiiiiiiic.

K. Parece que esta atrapado y estamos muy lejos de llegar a ayudarlo.

T: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

K: Esperar que ocurra un milagro.

Entonces el laser esta apunto de ser disparado y Sonic casi esta resignado a poder soltarse, pero en ese momento se escucha.

- CHAOS CONTROOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Entonces el Ultimate Death Egg empieza a caer destruido. Eggman simplemente le queda abandonar al robot gigante abordo de su nave y ve hacia un punto especifico, y para su sorpresa ve a Shadow y se dirige hacia donde esta el erizo negro.

DE: Shadow. ¿Se puede saber que diablos te propones al interponerte en mi camino?

Shadow: Mmm. Simplemente, usted se interfiere entre yo y Sonic, doctor.

DE: Esto no se va a quedar asi, Shadow.

Eggman se retira pasando frente a Sonic y le dice.

DE: Esto no acaba aqui Sonic. Simepre habra una siguiente vez.

Sonic no dice nada y Eggman simplemente se retira con Shadow viendo a Sonic con una sonrisa. En ese momento se acercan Rouge y Omega.

R: Vaya Shadow. Pense que no llegarias a tiempo.

Sh: Acaso olvidas que el tiempo no es problema, para mi?

R: Hablando de esmeraldas. ¿Donde esta mi pago?

Sh: La Esmeralda Maestra esta junto a los restos del Death Egg, puedes ir y tomar la esmeralda, claro tendras que deshacerte de ese equidna y de aquel zorro.

R: Ese equidna y el chico zorro no seran problema, verdad Omega.

O: Afirmativo.

Shadow se dirge al lugar donde quedo Sonic y lo libera de la red que lo tiene atrapado.

S: Vaya, gracias Shadow. nunca pense que me salvaras.

Sh: Ja. no te emociones Sonic solo he alargado tu vida un poco màs.

S: A que te refieres?

Sh: Bueno si quieres saberlo sigueme.

Entonces Shadow con Sonic tras de el, toman la autopista para abandonar Station Square.

S: Hacia donde nos dirigimos Shadow?

Sh: A que enfrentes tu Ultimo Desafio.

De regreso a Station Square, Rouge y Omega se dirigen a tomar la Esmeralda Maestra y cuando Rouge esta a punto de tomar la esmeralda, Knuckles y Tails se interponen.

K: Acaso querias algo, Chica Murcielago?

R: Solo mi paga por conseguirle a Shadow las 7 esmeraldas del Caos.

T: Para que Shadow quiere las esmeraldas de Caos?

O: Shadow enfrentara a Sonic en la Isla de Angel.

R: Ya oiste equidna, asi que dejame tomar lo que es mio y marcharme de mi.

K: Si la quieres tendras que luchar contra mi.

R: Muy bien, si asi lo quieres te complacere.

Entonces Tails interfiere:

T: Miren una joya supergigante.

Rouge cae redondita en el truco de Tails y voltea a ver, Tails toma la Esmeralda y le dice a Knuckles.

T: Vamonos Knuckles.

K: OK.

R: Oh, no puede ser. Me engañaron. Oye Omega, por que no los detuviste.

O: Joya SuperGigante aun no localizada.

Tails y Knuckles se dirigen hacia el lugar del Tornado y lo abordan.

T: Listos. Vamonos con rumbo a la Isla del Angel.

El Tornado pasa volando por el lugar donde estan Rouge y Omega.

R: Muy bien vamonos a la Isla de Angel, cuanto tiempo crees que nos tome llegar ahi Omega.

O: Ausencia de Transporte. Tiempo estimado 74 horas, 16 minutos aproximadamente.

Ya en la isla del Angel. Sonic y Shadow llegan al templo de la Esmeralda Maestra.

S: ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente Shadow?

Sh: Solo observa.

Shadow le muestra a Sonic las 7 esmeraldas de Caos.

Sh: Bien Sonic, conoces cual es el poder de las 7 esmeraldas y sabes que poseen el poder supremo y estoy dispuesto a usar ese poder para demostrarte mi superioridad sobre ti y reclamar mi titulo como el "Organismo Supremo".

S: ¿¿?? De que rayos hablas?

Entonces Shadow, empieza a concentrarse para utilizar el poder negativo de las esmeraldas y poder transformase en su forma SUPER, entonces como un rayo de luz, Super Shadow se eleva al cielo y lanza varios ataques (CHAOS SPEAR) hacia donde Sonic, estos logran darle a Sonic y lo dejan tirado en el suelo junto a las 7 esmeraldas del Caos.

SuperShadow: ¿Que paso Sonic? ¿No tienes agallas de enfrentarme? Para que veas lo amable que soy te permitire transfirmarte en Super Sonic.

S: Creo que no me queda otra opcion, tendre que usar el poder positivo de las esmeraldas y transformarme en Super Sonic.

Entonces Sonic se eleva en el cielo junto con las esmeraldas y rodeado de un viento se empieza a transformar. Inmediatamente se ve un destello de luz que se ve desde las afueras de la isla donde esta el Tornado.

K: Que es ese destello?

T: Esto no me gusta mucho. Sera mejor que nos apuremos.

De regreso en la isla.

Super Sonic: Estoy Listo. espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Shadow.

SSh: En lo absoluto.

SS: Muy bien. Aqui voy!!!!!!!!!!

Entonces como 2 rayos de luz empiezan a luchar tanto en cielo como en tierra golpeandose constantemente.

SS: Sorprendente Shadow, pero no creo que sea suficiente para vencerme.

SSh: Ja, todavia no te muestro mi verdadero poder.

SS: Verdadero Poder? Si, claro.

Entonces en un movimiento poderoso ambos erizos chocan entre si muy fuerte que terminan cayendo con fuerza hacia abajo finalmente estrellandose en el templo causandole daños. Esto ultimo lo ve Knuckles quien con Tails iban llegando al lugar.

K : Oigan, fijense donde caen. Estan destruyendo el templo.

T: Mas de lo que ya esta?

Entonces inmediatamente Sonic y Shadow se lanzan al aire y continuan con su lucha.

T: No me gusta que sigan asi. Oye Knuckles, crees que podamos detenerlos con la Esmeralda Maestra?

K: Tienes razon. La Esmeralda Maestra puede neutralizar el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos.

T: Entonces hagamoslo.

Entonces el tornado se dirige hacia el templo, solo que teniendo cuidado de no ser alcanzados por los atacados por los erizos. Una vez que llegaron al templo Knuckles coloca la Esmeralda Maestra y comienza el ritual.

K: " Los sirvientes son los 7 Caos, Caos es poder, poder que emana del corazon"  
Pero en ese momento, la esmeralda se rompe en 5 pedazos. Se trata de Omega que disparo hacia la esmeralda Maestra,

K: Que rayos!!!! Ese robot molesto rompio la Esmeralda Maestra.

R: Estupido Omega!!!! Te dije que solo tomaras la Esmeralda.

O: Las posibilidades de que detengan a Shadow son del 15, si la Esmeralda Maestra esta en pedazos.

T: Oigan, ¿Como le hicieron para llegar hasta aqui?

R: Bien chico zorro. La respuesta a tu pregunta es tan obvia que no me tomare la molestia de decirtelo . Omega debemos de juntar las piezas de la Esmeralda.

K: Creen que los dejaremos.

O: Destruir a Tails y Knuckles. Prioridad para asegurar la obtencion de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Mientras en el cielo la lucha entre Sonic y Shadow sigue:

SS: Sabes creo que ya es tiempo de terminar esto.

SSh: Estoy de acuerdo. SUPER CHAOS SPEAR!!!!!

Sonic lo esquiva usando el CHAOS CONTROL y contra-ataca.

SS: SUPER SONIC WIND.

Este ataque logra alcanzar a Shadow y lo manda rumbo al suelo justo en medio del lugar donde estan Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y Omega, lanzando a estos varios metros. Inmediatamente Shadow se alza en vuelo otra vez.

SSh: Buen ataque Sonic.

SS: Gracias.

SSh: Pero ya es tiempo que lanze mi atque espcial: DARK SPEED ATTACK.

SS: Ja, una copia de mi LIGHT SPEED ATTACK. Intentalo y veremos cual de los 2 es mejor.

Mientras en el suelo, Rouge quien esta lastimada se acerca a donde esta Omega.

R: Omega te encuentras bien?

O: Funcionamiento del CPU al 89. Efectividad del armamento 12. se recomienda retirada.

Del otro lado del crater que formo Shadow.

T: Knuckles. estas bien?

K: Si. Y veo que tu tambien lo estas-

T: Rapido Knuckles hay que juntar las piezas.

R: Muy bien, equidna, se pueden quedar con la Esmeralda pero para la siguiente no tendras tanta suerte.

Entonces Tails y Knuckles van por las piezas que cayeron cerca de ahi. Mientras Shadow y Sonic lanzan su ataque especial y como 2 cometas chocan entre si.

SSh: Kuh! No pude ser estaba seguro que mi ataque debia ser mas poderoso.

SS: Me creerias que yo pensaba igual? Pero tienen la misma fuerza.

Tails y Knuckles ya juntaron las piezas y las han unido, entonces ya pueden continuar.

K: "Los sirvientes son los 7 Caos, Caos es poder, poder que emana del corazon, el controlador es el unico que puede unificar el Caos" Solo tu puedes hacerlo, deten a las esmeraldas del Caos.

En ese momento Las 7 esmeraldas del Caos se ponen a brillar y se alzan al lugar donde estan Sonic y Shadow, quienes en ese momento pierden su transformacion.

SSh: Que rayos sucede? Estoy perdiendo mi transformacion.

SS: Oh no!!! Yo tambien.

Las esmeraldas se dispersan hacia diferentes partes y tanto Sonic como Shadow empiezan a caer hacia el suelo.

Sh: Como ves Sonic? Crees sobrevivir a esta altura?

S: De que hablas? Tu tambien estas cayendo.

Sh. Error Sonic!!! Simplemente voy a usar el Chaos Control para salvarme.

S: Pero no se supone que necesitas una Esmeralda del Caos para hacerlo?

Sh: Eso seria en tu caso. Yo si puedo hacerlo sin tener una Esmeralda. Lastima Sonic parece que tu eres el perdedor en esta lucha y yo me quedare con la victoria.

S: Espera Shadow.

Sh: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!

S: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

T: Soniiiiiiiic

K: Creo que no pensamos esto demasiado bien.

En ese momento la toma va con Sonic justo al momento en que esta por estrellarse contra el suelo.

S: Aaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

T: ¿Que te pasa Sonic?

S: ¿Que donde estoy?

T: Calma Sonic, te quedaste dormido y parece que tuviste una pesadilla.

S: Si pero en verdad que parecia real.

T: Bueno ya paso, pues ya acabe las reparaciones del Tornado, asi que ya podemos viajar.

En ese momento suena el timbre del taller de Tails, el zorro abre la puerta y para sorpresa de Sonic es Amy.

AMY: Hola Tails , ya me entere que Sonic esta aqui. Llamalo.

T: Sonic te buscan.

S: Oh no !! Amy. Hola que quieres?

A: Mira Sonic. Tengo 2 boletos para el Aniversario 100 de Station Square.

S: Aniversario? Mira Amy ya llego Cream.

Amy voltea inocentemente. Sonic toma a Tails y se lo lleva al Tornado y se van volando hacia otro lado.

S: ¿Sabes que Tails?

T: ¿Que Sonic?

S: Pensandolo bien esa pesadilla no era tan mala.

T: ¿Por que lo dices?

S: No estaba Amy.

S-T : Jajajajajajaja.

Finalmente el Tornado se aleja en el horizonte, pero una toma rapida nos muestra a Amy buscando a Cream alrededor del taller de Tails.

A: Cream? Cream?


End file.
